


Unfortunate Circumstances

by Inwiste



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Suggestive Themes, it's light but it's there, more language at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inwiste/pseuds/Inwiste
Summary: 2. “I swear it won’t happen again.”Inuyasha was dead once Kouga got his hands on him. Deader than dead, if such a thing existed. He stepped out of the river and onto soft grass before shaking out his hair and clothing—these were new as well.
Relationships: InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)
Series: 100 Writing Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045464
Kudos: 20





	Unfortunate Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha hating to get wet was something random I came up with. No canon validation there. Set a couple of centuries into the future, so it's probably the 1800s. I didn't really have a timeline planned.

Inuyasha was dead once Kouga got his hands on him. Deader than dead, if such a thing existed. He stepped out of the river and onto soft grass before shaking out his hair and clothing—these were new as well. 

“Oh! Go stand near the river because the sunset is beautiful, Kouga. You’ll love to watch it because you like sunsets and all that sappy shit,” he muttered under his breath as he made his way over to the grinning idiot leaning against a tree. Inuyasha had the  _ audacity,  _ the complete audacity to smile at him as he trudged over to him, acting as if he hadn’t pushed Kouga into the river the moment he stepped close enough to the edge. 

The worst part was that it wasn’t even the first time it had happened. Kouga knew he wasn’t the smartest person ever and he was fine with that fact. What he  _ wasn’t _ fine with was being tricked into watching the sunset with the mutt and being pushed into the nearest body of water the moment he let his guard down. 

“Something wrong? It looked like ya slipped back there. Maybe it’s time for some lessons in learning how to walk,” Inuyasha laughed. A few silver strands had come loose from his ponytail and his kimono looked much sloppier than it had when they ventured out this morning—typical slob that he was—but completely dry. “It’s getting kind of late. Wanna head back?” 

It was getting late, though they had nothing to worry about. Over the centuries, the numbers of demons had been steadily decreasing, though that fact did not ensure their safety. As the demons slowly disappeared, the humans that had once been insignificant ants had spread across Japan and become a legitimate threat to them. That is if they were to ever learn that demons still walked among them. 

Kouga wasn’t ready to head back though. He had unfinished business. 

“Just a moment,” Kouga said as he swooped in and threw Inuyasha over his shoulder, ignoring the fists beating down on his back and the curses that reached his ears. “There’s just one last thing I would like to do before we leave.” 

He speed-walked as fast as he could to the water and threw Inuyasha in without a moment’s hesitation, laughing as the hanyo surfaced after a moment, completely drenched and incredibly pissed if the look on his face was anything to go by. The river itself was perhaps eight feet deep and the current was not strong at all, making it easy for Inuyasha to reach the shallow section and drag himself onto shore as he sprayed water droplets in every direction. 

It was another moment before the hanyo spoke, as he took the time to wring out his hair before shaking himself on all fours like a dog, spraying Kouga with stray water. “If I promise not to do it again, will ya promise not to throw me in the water?” Inuyasha hissed through gritted teeth. 

Kouga tapped his chin and donned a thoughtful look that quickly vanished after he started snickering at Inuyasha’s current state. “I promise it won’t happen again as long as you promise as well,” he responded. 

“I swear it won’t happen again,” he growled. 

Figured as much. Inuyasha, for whatever reason, hated getting wet. Kouga would compare him to a cat but that would surely get him a fist to the arm and an idiotic quip about how “the truth hurts” or something else the mutt came up with. 

As the air became cooler, Kouga became acutely the uncomfortable friction of his waterlogged kimono rubbing against his skin. It was only a mere annoyance, but he would rather not spend most of the night in soaking wet clothes. 

“Let’s go back, Inuyasha,” he said, offering a hand to the other before throwing a grin his way. “You can help me take off these clothes once we get to our rooms.” 

The hanyo growled, sending a minute shiver down the wolf’s spine. “I’m going to do much more than that, just so you know. You’re lucky I would rather that none of your servants saw us. Otherwise, you would find yourself without clothes much sooner than that.” 

Kouga laughed at the sentiment. “I know. Trust me, I know.” It was going to be a long night, that much was for sure. 


End file.
